


Elliott Witt and Blood

by rhiner



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, fear of blood, thats really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiner/pseuds/rhiner
Summary: Elliott has a fear of blood.(yoinked from my 31 days of apex fic that i deleted, i wanted to keep this though)
Kudos: 17





	Elliott Witt and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> the format is a voice recording.  
> if you read my 31 days of apex fic when it was still up, this is literally just a copy from the now deleted work  
> youre not missing much if you already read it, but a comment and kudos would be appreciated

I keep this kinda on the down-low, so... if you're hearing this, don't tell ANYONE! I just need to... get this off my chest, I guess.  
(The mic gets scraped against something, and Elliott clears his throat.)  
...Okay.  
I... Elliott Witt, best Apex Legend... don't really like blood. I-I mean, I can deal with it, but I avoid it if I can... and that's kind of ironic, considering my job.

You know the Game I won yesterday? I was the Kill Leader with 16 total kills, and you can't count that on your fingers. Me and my squad stopped to loot in a building and I sat outside, keeping watch. Then, I realized...  
"Huh, I have blood all over my suit."  
Now, if I was ANYONE else, I would've shrugged it off and continued on... but the cameras weren't watching me. I had blood practically all over me, including my hands and boots. I kind of... freaked out. Imagine Nat on a really bad day, but make them... uh... I don't know, me?

(Elliott stops for a moment, breathing.)  
I was wondering why the murder-bot was looking at me funnily... anyway, it had felt like a few seconds, but it was... at least a few minutes. I was just standing still, outside of the building, eyes wide. The murder-bot came outside and shook me a bit, but I didn't move at all. I was having a... w-what are they called? Panic attack? Yeah... one of those. I didn't even realize that Revenant was there at all.

What got me out of it was Bloodhound coming out and slapping me around. And also the gunshots that were very close. They were all like: "Fela-Fale-Fleagi... Friend! Hey! Pay attention!" I still couldn't see through their goggles, but I could sense that they were somewhat... concerned for me? Or maybe concerned that I would cost them their win?  
Whatever the case, I was out of it.  
(Elliott stops talking for the next 5 minutes, and it's presumed that he's thinking.)

When we won that Game, I looked around, and... there were just corpses. Revenant and Bloodhound had both died and got sent to the respawn chambers. The hill was just... covered in blood. Spent ammu-ammo- bullets sat on the grass, and rolled onto the train tracks. The fans probably expected me to celebrate, but all the got was... silence. Nothing from Mirage. It was just... Elliott Witt, covered in blood, on a hill in the middle of nowhere.  
(There's a knock on Elliott's door.)

Uh. Uhm. Coming!  
(The recording stops.)


End file.
